


What Deed He Does, That He Shall Reap

by k_yuuki



Series: Fruits of Human Bonds [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, TYL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yuuki/pseuds/k_yuuki
Summary: In one of the future that doesn't happen, the Arcobaleno Cloud is the first one Byakuran hunted.





	What Deed He Does, That He Shall Reap

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a Buddhist term.

Before anything, before the Mafia, the _I prescelti sette, C_ heckerface and being a baby, Skull knew what it's like to have a life robbed in front of his eyes.

He knew what is pain. What was loss, what was grieve, and what it feel when  that changed to shock and anger.

He had raged like a good old Cloud the first time it happen and the aftermath scared him so much his personality switched.

 _No,_ he decided.

He never would like to feel that again. _Ever._

So, he became what others call a pacifist on a good day and a masochist suicidal on a bad day.

He laughed, smiled, closing in on himself. He deceived his own mind and principles, acting out for attention, like that never happened. Will never happen again.

No, he rejected the idea, the possibility, any chances of Rage.

 

_And so he deceived even himself._

 

* * *

It took decades for him to even revisit the memories.

He first remembered the smell: nauseous, stale, bloody, like rotten meat.

Then the sight.

Red was painted everywhere and destruction was not far behind.

But this time, his friends are in danger, so he remembered.

A life gone, forgotten, slipped away from his grasp.

And he raged.

Byakuran did know what was going to hit him, but he knew he was going to win anyway. A cornered rat would learn to fight back, even the weakest Arcobaleno was still one of the strongest seven.

* * *

Incidentally, people had speculated that the Cloud Arcobaleno was an outlier. He did not have a territory to patrol, nor he had a sky he answered to. He was friendly with any elements, a little bit too friendly even, looking for recognition and attention like he really was a two years old.

They labelled him as the weakest of the seven and be done with it.

Not that they were wrong, mind you. Skull _was_ indeed the Weakest. He had no fighting skills beyond whatever basic Fon managed to drill into him, had no strategic abilities despite the others best effort, nor charisma to draw people into answering him.

His only speciality was his Flame.

An overabundant one he himself could not control even after three decades as an Arcobaleno.

There was a reason why Checker Face chose him.

And so, with his fellow Arcobaleno not far inside the not-so-safe-house behind him. Skull released his limiter.

Byakuran gunned the Cloud baby, attacked with all machinery and Flames he had. He knew from memories of other alternate worlds this Arcobaleno might be the easiest to find, but one of the hardest to stay down.

True to his thought, the Cloud rose again.

* * *

“This is more like a horror movie,” one commented.

“Why didn't he just stay down?”

“Are you sure he is even _human?”_

Helmet down, blood was everywhere, and it was red and red and red.

***

There were screams and explosions. All was slowing down around him. A laughter?

_Ah, the enemy was laughing._

He grabbed the closest thing he had and roared.

No. That man was dead. Was going to die.

 _Kill, kill, kill, kill,_ his mind chanted.

He laughed.

* * *

“Is that Skull?” Coronello asked, fear laced to his tone.

“Impossible,” Mamon refuted.

Reborn stood silently, cold eyes calculating under his hat.

* * *

But no matter how strong his propagation was, it was no match against an enemy that had knowledge of this fight in another world.

Byakuran came to this fight with ammunition that would last fighting a siege for a week nonstop while Skull caught off guard from his morning routine.

It was satisfying enough to his shocked face though.

And thus the Cloud fell, leaving the rest of his group.

What he left behind was a field of blood and destruction, along with a psychopath grinning happily cornering his prey.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy at this, but can't think anything else to fix it either. Hope you guys like it~
> 
> Check [here](https://kay-yuuki.tumblr.com/post/179753647055/fic-notes-i-want-to-get-it-out) for more notes on the KHR-Skull fic I wrote!


End file.
